Why Can't I
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: Sniper and Sensui kidnap Botan but what for SniperxBotanxSensui.If anyone wants to read it please don't flame me
1. Default Chapter

Don't own YYH. Same old, same old  
  
Pairing(s): Sniper x Botan x Sensui  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
It was a rainy and yet peaceful evening in mid- April and a man dressed in all black is standing on a hilltop. There wasn't anything too special or unique about him. Well, unless you count the odd vibes coming from this man. A young man with a red coat walked silently up to the darkly dressed man and stood next to him. No one spoke until thunder sounded off some where in the distance.  
  
"Are we still going with the plan, Mr. Sensui?" The young man in the red asked the dark figure.  
  
"Why wouldn't we? She can do better with us then she would ever do with that Urameshi punk." The darkly dressed man or Sensui replied without even looking at the man in the red coat.  
  
"I was just wondering since he seemed to get even more protective over his friends since after the Kuwabara thing. Who are you sending to get her?" The man in the red asked. Sensui finally looked at him and smiled. It was the type of smile that you would get from an insane man with an equally insane idea. That didn't stop him from smiling it.  
  
"Why Sniper, I was going to send you but if you don't want to go..." Sensui started knowing that Sniper would take the bait.  
  
"I'll do it. Just tell me when to go and all of the minor details. You can trust me that she'll be unharmed." Sniper jumped to answer as soon as Sensui started to trail off. Hook, line , and sinker.  
  
"Very good. You'll need to go as soon as possible but make sure no one, and I do mean NO ONE, sees you. If they do, the plan will be ruined." Sensui replied before walking towards the medium sized city. His plans were all coming together.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Botan walked the streets looking into some of the shop windows. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were at school, Hiei was sleeping in the oak tree in thee park so she had the day off. She had nothing to worry about and she could spend the day relaxing, well almost the whole day. When they got off school, she had to start work.  
  
There weren't that many people out on the streets and they were becoming less and less as she walked down the street. She didn't think it odd, in fact she didn't even notice until she walked strait into a man. She fell down on her butt and looked up. Standing above her was a young man who looked either 17 or 18 years old with black hair and a red coat with buckles at the top was stating there, looking down at her.  
"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." She said as soon as she found her voice. The young man smiled and then said,  
  
"It's alright. Here, let me help you up. It's the least I can do for knocking you down." While he said that he held out his hand for her to take. Botan took his hand and he helped her up. When she was standing he didn't let go of her hand and when she smiled and tried to pull her hand away from his he just tighten his grip and pulled her in closer to him.  
  
"Um... You can let go now." Botan said. This guy was starting to freak her out. Why wasn't he letting her go?  
  
"If you scream, I'll only make it harder for you." He said in a monotone voice. Botan stood there shocked. What was this guy going to do to her? He started to pull her off towards an ally that was located right by where they had run into each other. Convenient for the young man but rather inconvenient for Botan.  
  
"Please, let me go!" Botan all but shouted. The young man didn't seem to hear her and kept walking. She wouldn't dare try to yell. The days Botan had off always tended to turn for the worst.  
##############

Botan woke up in sudden jerk. _Where am I? She wondered. She looked up and saw the same guy that she met. She was going to scream but she thought better of it._

_ " Who are you and where am I?! Botan demanded. The man looked at her and looked back at a darkness spot. He saw what he hoped another guy came. He wore all black and he was mysterious. The guy intoduced himself._

_ " I am Black Angel but you can call me Sensui Shinobu, and he is Sniper also known as Kaname Hagiri." Sensui said. Botan thought better and then she screamed ..... loud._


	2. 3

Don't own YYH. Same old 

############$#####

"Why did you kidnap me! I didn't do anything" Botan yelled. She was angry and confused on why she was kidnapped.

It didn't make any sense. Why couldn't they kidnap Keiko in order to get to Yusuke(A.N Personally I don't like Keiko.)

She wasn't any use to them or so she thought she wasn't any use to what did they say their names were Sniper and Dark

Angel.

"We need you.You're the key to connecting the Human World to the Makai." Sensui said._Now__ hold up the key to connecting the_

_NingenKai__ to the Makai?IS that why Koenma was keeping me as a Ferry Girl.Botan wondered.She_ heard some one else coming

Instead of the two that were already with her where ever she is. She looked up and saw four more people coming in.Two them

Looked like they were 11 or 15 years old.

"We are here Mr.Sensui.Why did you call us here?" said a Hyper who was talking like it was all a game.He wore an sweatshirt

that had long sleeves and and on short blue shorts.He had cute messy brown hair.He was the one that looked like he about 11 or

12 years old.He looked sort of serious but he looked really adorable and hyper.

"Yes why you said something about a girl Sensui." A shy looking boy said.He had short blond hair and he had blue eyes that

looked sad and very lonesome.He was wearing a orange jacket and had some blood coming out of his wrists.His soft blue eyes

scanned the room until they landed on Botan.

"Well is that why you called us. She is cute but why did you kidnap her. Why not her best friend?" The shy boy said.

He looked at Botan and smirked at her. He started coming closer until Sniper blocked his view.She looked at him in wonder.

He looked like he was defending her. Botan felt darkness swarming her vision.She fainted there.

##################################$#

Synette-Da-Killa: Sorry this wasn't longer it's the best I can do.R$R!

Me:YAY!I finished chapter two.Please people review.I've never had many reviews.This is my first story.

HurelySuki: Thanx but sry for not using ur idea i'll use it for the next chappie...


	3. explanation

The first thing she saw when she woke up was the Sniper right next to her. _He looks like a little kid asleep._ Botan thought in her mind. She saw him stir a bit and stopped moving a bit. _That sure as hell didn't work. _Botan said as he started waking.

" Hey nice to see you awake now." Sniper said a little half awake. He moved to get up when he saw Botan looking down like she was about to cry. He scratched his head puzzled because he couldn't deal with girls crying especially a pretty one. _Pretty? ……where did that come from I couldn't be falling for her now can I?_ He thought. Sniper shook his head. _No I can't get emotions get in the way of my mission!'_ He thought angrily. He put him arm around her.

"What…special power.. do I have?" Botan said trying to stop her tears from flowing. She was fighting a losing battle she started crying. " The power you have Ferrygirl is to actually tear and combine all of the worlds. If you can do this for us the humans will get what they deserve" He said a bit on the harsh side at the last words. " But not all humans are bad!" Botan yelled softly. He digested what she said and got up from the room she was in.

"You let her know what we where doing with her didn't you Sniper" Sensui said a bit dementedly (A.N. its still the middle of the night).

Sniper froze, turned around and said, "She didn't know she had that power so I was forced to tell her" he said in an pretty pathetic argument.

" Well let me see her for a bit then maybe I can give her more information than you can." With that Sensui turned heel and left. _What have I gotten myself into? _Sniper said leaning against the wall.

"Well nice to see you awake. I believe Sniper told you exactly what we were doing with you?" Sensui asked. Botan said nothing just looked down. Sensui got a little pissed but managed to keep his cool. "Tell me what Sniper told you" He said a bit angrily.

She looked up and said, "He said that I knew how to tear and combine all the worlds"

She asked, "Is that true has Koenma kept it a secret for that long that I could do that?!"

She wondered and said " How did you find out?" He just looked down at her and said simply, "I have my sources." "Yes he has kept it a secret for that long but only so demons or makai kings couldn't get to you." She looked up shocked. She was going to ask him something else but he winked and said be fore he left, "Your time to find out will come soon little Botan-chan.

Me: Thank you for reviewing isn't this a good Xmas present?

Duo: If you haven't updated in months then yeah it is but I think it was bad!

Me: gets a twinkle I my eye Dare to repeat that?

Duo: Its bad

Sniper: She's gonna do 3-2-1 DIE stupidass!!!

Me: YEP! 3-

Duo: Er..

Me: 2

Duo: running for her life

Me: 3 DIE runs after her

Sniper: Since Black Panther Wolf is busy hears yells of pain I'll say this for her ' THANK YOU MY REVIWERS I'LL REWARD YOU WITH ICE-CREAM CAKES AND PRESENTS!!1 throws out ice-cream cakes and presents

P.S. I'll update in a few weeks! YEEHAW!!


	4. yusuke's explanation and keiko's being a...

Hello MY WONDEREFUL REVIEWERS! YOU may know me as the stupidass who sail will update after a few weeks BUT I have an excuse I had detention after school for blowing up the science lab again! So aye there's my excuse for this update sorry people!

Me: Now who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Duo: snoring

Sniper: throwing darts

Me: sighs fine! meannies! I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN YYH OR ANYTHING! Just the plot now on to da story!

'_hmmm this is on really complicated one!' _Botan thought. What does Sensui mean? "Well I'll find out soon anyway", She said. "I hope Yusuke and the others are okay"…..

With Yusuke

"WHAT! BOTAN WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE SCHINZO-THINGY FREAK!" Yusuke yelled alarmed and shocked.

"Well it was expected I mean its not like they have a great use for her right Koenma? They wouldn't want to rape her or kill her. She's not THAT pretty!" Keiko said. The Reiki Tantei, Shizuru, Koenma, Touya, Jin and surprisingly Yukina turned and glared at her.

"Now's not the time for this Keiko, this is really serious!" Koenma said. " Botan has a special power I kept from her the time she's been here with me and now Sensui and the others might do something with her to unleash that power an believe me Hell will literally go over worse than with Toguro and Maze Castle sagas COMBINED!" He explained hastily and informatively. Everyones eyes widened and koenma looking at them closed his eyes and cover his ears, "WHAT!"

Yusuke then was the first to recover and said, "Well explain, is this like Kuwabara's dimensional sword?"

" No its more like a self destructing ability. The user will stay alive but at a great cost. First all the three world's will combine and the kekkai barrier will crack under all the pressure and all demons will be able to pass back and forth freely, nothing to stop them. The S-classes B-classes and C-classes will destroy anything in their path. Good thing is that its been dormant in Botan for some time, but if Itsuki comes in contact with her there will be no-telling what will happen."

"Damn this is like some Final Fantasy shit right here except no giant whale type thingy." Yusuke dumbly said ( A.N. Which I totally agree with! gets shoe thrown at ouch okay shutting up). Everyone groaned except for Kuwabara who just didn't get it.

" So da las' is in for som' troubl' well I tink we can help wit dat right Touya?" Jin said happily liking a good challenge.

" Jin….. Your right. We'll do everything we can do in our power to help Miss Botan Koenma." Touya said oh so proudly.

" Well what the hell are we waitin' for people let's get our asses into gear YEAH!" Yusuke yelled

The others just sweatdropped and followed to look for Botan

" Wait Yusuke do you even know where you're going!" Koenma yelled after them.

That stopped everyone for a moment to perform their ever famous Anime fall.

"I hope Yusuke and the others will find me.." Botan said to herself. Sniper heard what she said and couldn't help but feel guilty for kidnapping her. He turned away from her to find Sensui.

> >

> >

> >

> >

> >

> >

Wow three pages in a half WOOHOO go me! Oh and if anyone got Resident Evil 4 please tell me the gameplay because I'm not getting the game until March when Devil May Cry 3 comes out.

Duo: Don't mind her she loves video games so much she made a shrine for each and every one of them and that's about 20 shrines for each video game she owns!

too busy to notice Duo Insulting her about her shrines cuz she's looking at Dante and Leon and starting to drool

No Flames please or they'll all go to Duo and she'll have roasted marshmallows tonight

Duo: Yummy!

BUH BYE TILL NEXT TIME!


	5. rescue

Its me ya'll! Black Panther wolf is baaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk! You know I think I'm going to discontinue this story but I think I have a poll going on about who Botan should be paired with. Here's Duo and Kyo with the options.

Duo: Should Botan be paired with Sniper

Sniper: Yes I'm gonna be with Botan

Kyo: Or should it be Sensui

Sensui: I'm more powerful than Sniper pick me!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Well I think the audience has decided but what about reviewers? So on with the story el Diablo Sniper say the disclaimer!

Sniper: Listen up peoples I'm not going to repeat this Black Panther Wolf who's named after the Black Panther Party does not own Final Fantasy (on her and Yusuke's stupid parts) or Yu yu Hakusho that belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi? Is that even right well anyway hurry up and right this damn story BPW.

" Mr. Sensui when will we commence with our plans?" Sniper has asked on behalf of Botan (I know the characters are a bit OOC). He was just concerned with her its not like Sensui could see it on his face or express it…boy was he wrong. You would have to be blind to not see the concern her had for Botan.

"Well if I couldn't see it own it on your face I'd say you were concerned for Miss Botan, or are you." Sensui said with each word his eyes narrowed into tiny little slits. 'Well that's a bad sign' Sniper thought

_Yusuke I hope you and the others will come and help me._ Botan thought. There was a creak when the door opened and came a brown streak and a blonde guy walking also known as Gamemaster and Seaman. Gamemaster was bouncing up and down on the balls of his shoes.

"Hey what's up I think you can remember me huh huh!" He said. Botan just smiled brightly at him for his energeticness (that even a word).

"Hai I remember you, you were that cute kid I saw talking to Sensui and you are Seaman the person who…..ummm" She trailed off right there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself its just that when I saw Sniper looking at you in a way I got a bit over jealous…..can you forgive me?" He said a bit sadly. She looked at him and say regret in his voice and sorrow in his eyes. _I think I will. But from here on I think I'll watch him._ She decided that it was a good idea to forgive him for his mistakes like her mother always told her…. Wait my mother?

"Of course I forgive don't think anything of-!" She was cut off from a pounding headache and she thought was about to pass out and that is exactly what she did.

"C'mon Koenma hurry up and pin point Botan before I punch you like I did when I was about to fight Shinobu!" Yusuke yelled. He laughed lightly at the remembrance of that memory. He did something he always wanted to do.

"OKAY YUSUKE JUST BE PATIENT FOR A FEW MORE MINUTES AND WHILE I DO THIS ASK JIN AND TOUYA FOR REINFORCEMENTS!" He yelled while spitting a lot at Yusuke.

"YELL GEEZ KOENMA SAY IT DON"T SPRAY IT!" Yusuke yelled right back at him.

"umm peopl' please me and Touya will look for Shishi and dem." Jin said in his cute irish-ish self.

"Jin are you sure we will be able to find them" Touya asked. In reality he doubted Jin right now about that.

"Well I already told them before we left that day" Jin said innocently. " That we might need reinforcements and well they should be here any minute now."

"WHAT" "THAT WAS…

"OWW my ears"

(maybe I should end it here. Kidding)

"I've pinpointed Botan's exact location she's at Makai…..shit if her power's activated there……don't waste time go now!" Koenma said.

'We're coming Botan I hope you are okay I hope you are because I'm going to kill Sensui's stupid ass!"

**BACK WITH SENSUI AND SNIPER**

Sniper fell against the wall with blood coming down from his forehead. He slowly slid down and curled in a small ball. Sensui just looked at him saying the same word over and over in his head 'pathetic'. Sniper, all he could do was look at him as he walked to his and Botan's room.

While Seaman, Gamemaster, and Botan were talking they heard a loud knock on the door. To their horror well Botan's sensui was at the door when he opened it. He ushered Seaman and Gamemaster out the door and he looked at her. She merely cowered because she remembered what he did and wanted.

"You don't look happy to see me" He drawled lazily.

"I'm not, you were going to go something with me and you still haven't explained!" She said vigilantly.

"Oh I'll explain it to you or better yet I'll show you what will happen". He went up to her and touched her forehead. A blinding light was flowing in throughout the whole room. Just then Sniper was limping in when he touched her forehead. His eyes widened and he gave a short yelp of surprise.

_Where am I? Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Shizuru, minna? What's happening to me. I can't remember, I smell…smoke wait smoke? I see burning places is that Reikai Ningen World? What's happening!_

Botan started screaming and crying. It was like she was in pain except there was no pain just truth…truth of what her power does. It hurt like a thousand knives into her heart.

Well people hate it or love it. I hope you love it 1

Duo: R&R people or she'll kill me remember the poll

Sniper:

Sensui:

Vote for who should end up with Botan. Remember no flames or I'll send them back and you'll burn in heck.

Black Panther Wolf signing out.


End file.
